Love Blossums in the Spring
by alone-in-the-darkness-of-you
Summary: well........i luv sasuhina narusaku stuff.....and i was really bored.......so this is what came out of my head


_**Love Blossoms in the Spring**_, A NaruSaku and SasuHina Fanfic

It is spring in the village of Konaha, and a seven yr. old pink-headed girl was studying under a sakura tree. Haruno Sakura, always yearning to do her best, is now bored. "Man, studying is a bore fest", Sakura's inner said. "No….don't think that way, this studying will all pay off someday", Sakura thought. Then out of nowhere, she sees a small blob with what looks like a small miniature sun on top of it. As it gets closer, she notices a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy with a very…..loud….attitude. The name Naruto Uzumaki came into her head, the boy that she admired…..well sort of….she always thought it was funny, how he….well…..was just…..himself…..but then again she thought he was pretty weird. Naruto finally made his way to Sakura. "Hey Sakura….what's a pretty girl like you studying for?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave a faint blush. He actually sees that you don't have a big forehead, man this guy must be really stupid" Sakura's inner said. "Well wouldn't you be studying if on Monday we had a test?" Sakura asked. "Well it's a Saturday, its time to chill out!!", Naruto happily replied. "Well…..I guess you're right…..and….this stuff is really boring…but then again…you never study….but what the heck", Sakura answered. Sakura starts to walk towards her house then she stops and turns around. "Naruto, since you barely study, why don't we meet back here tomorrow so we can study together. "So it's a date?!" Naruto asked. "Sure whatever you want to call it" Sakura replied. Then she started to walk off to her house. "Does this mean I can try and kiss you tomorrow!? Naruto asked. Sakura stopped. "Hell yeah, someone actually wants to kiss you, this must be a dream err something" Sakura's inner screamed. She heavily blushed. "Yes!! Finally someone who doesn't take one look at my forehead and make fun of me!!" Sakura thinks to herself. She smiles and walks off. "I guess, that's a yes" Naruto said to himself. Then he jumped up, "I , Naruto Uzumaki, am going to kiss a girl tomorrow, BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto yelled to the world. "Shut up Man!!" The world yelled back. "Ah….you're no fun…stupid world" Naruto mumbled. And Naruto finally feels apart of something!! YAYZ!!

Some where in Konaha…

"What in the world??…now I have a serious headache…..curse whoever did this" Sasuke said.

In a meadow on the opposite side of Konaha……

A shy girl is trying to practice a new technique…but is having a hard time getting it right…like she does with almost everything else. So she just quits for today and lies down in the flower filled meadow and falls asleep.

Two hours later, she is woken up by a somewhat familiar voice. "Hey, wakeup sleeping beauty", Sasuke whispers. Young Hinata jumps up. W-w-who are you and w-w-what are you d-d-doing here?" Hinata asked. "Well I was walking and I thought I saw an angel lying on the ground….and it looked very interesting" Sasuke explained. Hinata's face went blank. "And so…I find myself talking to you here….and I guess I was right….you are an angel" Sasuke said in dreamy way. Hinata's face turned tomato red. "But the sad thing is…I don't know your name" Sasuke says sadly. "H-h-hinata H-hyuga…and yours?" Hinata asked. "Sasuke….." Sasuke half-way replied. "U-uchiha" Hinata quickly said. "Yeah, how did you know?" Sasuke asked. "W-well because…m-m-my father s-said that…y-your clan and m-my clan…are r-rivals…and that i-if I ever s-saw an u-uchiha…w-w-we should avoid c-c-contact" Hinata stammered. "Well...we can keep this our little secret…okay??" Sasuke asked as he grabbed her hand. Hinata felt as if her worries had melted away and she stopped stuttering and smiled. "Okay…" Hinata said. Then Sasuke kissed her better than any 7 yr. old . Then her face turned super red!!(weird….7 yr.olds kiss good?!XD) But then something horrible started to sweep through her mind. What about Neji?...her cousin who has to watch over her. What if he found out and told her father? What would happen then?

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!**_


End file.
